I think we're a match
by iras.24
Summary: So I am feeling a little romantic this lovely Manhattan Saturday morning...and this scene was loaded and ended midway, much too soon...so I am just continuing it a little. (one-shot, so far) P.S. I recommend watching the scene again, before or after...i think its 3.06 Disclaimer: Not only do the characters not belong to me, the scene does not belong to me; it's my interpretation.


Jane chuckled in surprise as she watched Frost join Frankie in dancing to "The Drizzle" with a hint of pain at the atrociousness of the song. She had half expected Frost to make Frankie put an end to his awkward dance and not join him. This was one side of Frost she didn't know. You never know which of your colleagues is into _bootie-shaking_ until it happens. She raised an eyebrow and then stood up, "I'm going to go check on Maura." Even after hanging out with the guys for this long, some quirks never failed to surprise Jane. She sort of belonged more with Maura and the warmth and respect she exuded.

It was ruminating over belonging that Jane walked into the morgue, where Maura's presence lit up the room. She was led to her like a moth to a flame. Jane found Maura working on a piece of cake from the night before.

"Is that last night's dessert? Am I about to get sick?" Jane asked.

Maura looked up, her expressive hazel eyes staring directly into Jane's eyes, "I think we're a match."

Jane's thoughts stumbled a little and a blush crept up her throat. Had Maura just caught her thoughts? "I…uh…you're not really my type," she spoke to cover her awkwardness.

Maura stood up, "Me and Caitlin."

Jane's heart fell a little. "I think we're having different conversations," Jane answered, embarrassed, but couldn't really joke it off given Maura's serious expression.

"Caitlin needs a kidney." Maura clarified.

"So…you're going to make it out of that cake?" a little banter was called for by now.

"Of course not. I needed a sample of her DNA," Maura cut her short.

"You, you can't give her a kidney!" No, no one was cutting into _her_ Maura's body for her organs._ And who was Caitlin, anyway_, to get a part of Maura.

"Its my kidney. I can give it to whoever I please." Maura retorted.

"So…you told Hope."

Maura breathed deeply, "I am going to donate anonymously."

Jane picked up a scalpel, smiling, "You need help getting it out or…are you going to do that by yourself too…" and then couldn't help putting a stop to this deflating conversation, "What, no Maura, what are you thinking. No."

Maura face wore layers of dejection, "Caitlin's dying Jane and Hope is overwhelmed and the last thing she needs is to relive the worst event of her life. My birth…and death."

Maura's birth and worst event just did not reconcile for someone who adored her that much. Jane responded in confusion, at that moment, "I guess…I just don't get it."

Maura stood up unsteadily, "If I tell her who I am. I will be a reminder of her tragic past. I'll never be anything else to us."

Jane's eyes were full of questions and disbelief at what Maura thought.

"What…we only need one kidney," Maura contested.

"You're incredible," Jane's voice blended a depth of adoration and affection.

"You'd do the same for one of your brothers."

"Maybe…they'd have to be really, really nice…" Jane responded uncertainly, but then couldn't help but state the obvious; "I'd definitely do it for you though." And she had just reaffirmed how much of a match they were.

Maura smiled at Jane, glowing from a sudden realization. "And what if I wasn't really nice?" Maura asked, playfully.

"Wait…that's possible?" Jane answered sarcastically, "Doctor I-want-to-selflessly-donate-my-body-parts-to-a-str anger."

"Very funny, Jane. But even though you mock me, you think we're a match."

Jane smiled back, a little defeated, a little comforted, "I do."

"Come here," the Doctor opened her arms with a smile and Jane stepped into them.

"I do have something else that I can give to whoever I please," Maura whispered, tangling her hand into Jane's rich black waves.

"What?" Jane asked.

"My heart," she heard Maura reply with characteristic gentleness and elegance.


End file.
